Question: Rewrite ${(8^{-12})(8^{-4})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ (8^{-12})(8^{-4}) = 8^{-12-4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-12})(8^{-4})} = 8^{-16}} $